Living on the Streets
by 101stellastella
Summary: This story is all about Jinx's life before she even joined the H.I.V.E. It shows how she learned she had powers, when she ran away from home, and her living off the street.
1. Chapter 1

Living on the Streets

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter one: Disappointment**

The man paced back and forth in the waiting room. Finally, a nurse came out of the room and walked over to him. "Mr. Hex, I have good news and bad news." she said. "What is it?" asked Mr. Hex worriedly. "I'm afraid that your wife has died during childbirth. She wanted us to tell you to name your baby Jennifer before she died." said the nurse.

"Baby?" said the man stunned. "Yes, here she is. Here's your little daughter." said the nurse holding a pink bundle to Mr. Hex. "I don't want it, it killed my wife. The most precious thing to me!" said the man pushing her away. "Sir, it's your daughter. Don't you even want to see her?" asked the nurse holding the baby out to him.

The man took the baby and removed the blankets around it's face. "Is this some sort of sick joke?" asked the man. "Sir, the baby's perfectly healthy." said the nurse not even looking. "But my wife isn't. Why does this monster have pink cat eyes and pink hair?" demanded Mr. Hex. "Sir, we have no idea. It's no joke though. Just take the baby home. There is absolutely nothing wrong with it." said the nurse.

The man put the baby into the car and drove off back to his home. When he got to the house, he put the baby in a crib. After that, he ran into his room and one by one grabbed all of his wife's clothes. Sobbing, he thrusted them into the fireplace and set them on fire. He went back over to the closet and something happened to catch his eye.

Mr. Hex found a pink and black book titiled 'Hexes. "What the heck is this?" he muttered. Mr. Hex started flipping through the pages, all of them about different types of spells that sorceresses could do. He threw the book back into the closet. Then he went back into his newborn baby's room. "You are a murderer, a killer, and a freak. I won't _ever_ let you forget that." he shouted. The baby started to cry, and he left to his room to mourn.


	2. Preschool

Living on the Streets

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter two:Preschool**

Mr. Hex led his five year old daughter to the preschool by force. "I don't want to go daddy! Everyone here is normal, but I don't even have a mommy!" yelled Jennifer. "Then, you shouldn't have killed her! Now get in there, at least at school you won't be my problem." said Mr. Hex. Jennifer bursted into tears.

"I didn't mean to kill her! Stop saying I did!" she yelled. A curious teacher came out side. "Is there a problem out here?" she asked "This brat is your problem now, don't come crying to me about how much she screwed up today." said Mr. Hex. "Daddy stop it!" sobbed Jennifer.

The teacher kneeled to the little girl. "And what's your name sweetie?" she asked. "Jennifer Hex." sniffed the little girl. "I call her Jinx, she's nothing but bad luck. Has been even before she was even born." said Mr. Hex. "Well, I'm sure that we're going to be good friends." said the teacher, standing up, holding her hand to Jennifer. Jennifer took her hand and walked back into the room.

When Jennifer walked into the class, one of the boys saw her and ran to a group of kids. "Look at the freak over there!" he said. "Teacher, why is that girl's hair pink?" asked a girl. "Class, settle down. This is Jennifer Hex, our newest student." said the teacher. "She's bald, and has to wear cotton candy for hair!" said a boy. Jennifer started to cry.

"Kids knock it off! Let's all sit at a desk and practice writing our names." said the teacher. Jennifer walked over to a desk and dried her tears. A boy behind her started tugging her hair. "Stop it!" said Jennifer. "I was seeing if you are made out of candy like the others said." he said.

"I'm not made out of candy!" said Jennifer. The boy bit her arm. There was a flash of pink light and the little boy was flung at the wall. "I only bit her cuz she was made out of candy!" he sobbed.

When the Mr. Hex came to pick up his daughter, Jennifer was out side with no one in sight. "The teacher said to give this to you." sniffed Jennifer. '_Sorry to inform you of this, but Jennifer Hex is no longer allowed to attend this school for throwing kids at walls._' said the note. "You can't do anything right!" yelled Mr. Hex. He threw her into the car and drove angrily home.


	3. The Fight

Living on the Streets

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter three: The Fight**

Once the quiet pair got inside their house, Mr. Hex turned on Jennifer. "What is wrong with you? I mean besides the usual." he yelled. Jennifer looked up at him, stunned. "I didn't mean to do it." she said quietly. "You didn't mean to do it. How do you explain you throwing that little boy at a wall?" screamed Mr. Hex.

"I don't know! All I know is that it happened. He was biting me!" shouted Jennifer. "Don't talk back girl! First you kill your mother, now you're throwing kids across the room! You're nothing but a little monster!" screamed Mr. Hex. "I didn't kill her! I'm not a monster, you are! You're a big meanie!" yelled Jennifer.

"YOU'RE A BRAT, A MONSTER, A FREAK1 YOU DON'T BELONG IN THE NORMAL WORLD! HOW IS IT THAT YOU'RE MY KID?" screamed Mr. Hex. "NO. I'M. NOT. YOU'RE A TERRIBLE FATHER! YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" screamed Jennifer.

"Of course not! Look at you. You're a freak. You're bad luck, nothing but bad luck! Nobody can ever love you, always remember that!" yelled Mr. Hex. Jennifer's eyes started to glow pink and Mr. Hex slammed down onto the now smashed kitchen table.

Jennifer stood there, stun. "Daddy, are you okay?" she said, walking over to him to help him up. Her dad threw a plate at the five year old. "Stay away from me you freak!" he said. "Daddy, I just wanted to help you. I didn't mean to do it. I have no idea how I did that." said Jennifer.

"If you really want to help me out, you'd leave. Leave and never come back." said Mr. Hex firmly. "But daddy-" said Jennifer. "I'm going to make sure you won't ever find me. I'll take you to the orphanage first thing in the morning." said Mr. Hex. "But daddy!" yelled Jennifer. "Start packing. I'm not taking anything over to you. Anything you leave behind, I'll burn." said Mr. Hex.

Jennifer cried as she grabbed all of her clothes and toys and dumped them onto her bed. She looked around for a suit case and decided to take one of her mom's. As Jennifer walked into her parent's room, she felt a pull to the closet. Jennifer opened the door, and a spotted a glowing book. Jennifer opened it. A letter fell to the ground. Jennifer looked at it for a while, but stuffed it back into her new book for someone to read to her later. She grabbed the nearest suitcase and ran back to her room.

'_Jennifer. You're different from the others. You're a sorceress. If anything happens to me, this note is all you have left of me. Your father doesn't know about our little secret. This book will help you. I love you! –mom'_

Reviews for Living on the Street:

KF fan- Thanks for the advice.


	4. Orphanage

Living on the Streets

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter four: Orphanage**

Mr. Hex drove up to the old Victorian house made into a orphanage. "Get out!" he said, shoving the little girl out of his car. "Daddy-" started Jennifer. "GET OUT!" yelled Mr. Hex. Jennifer shuffled out of the car and grabbed her bag. Mr. Hex's car screeched from the speed he was going as he left the drive way.

Jennifer walked into the orphanage. "Is there a parent with you?" asked an old looking lady. "No." said Jennifer. "Good, they just make it a lot more difficult. What's your name?" asked the lady impatiently. "Jennifer Hex. I'm five years old." said Jennifer. "No one cares. Well, Morgan there will take you to your room. MORGAN, TAKE THIS KID UPSTAIRS!" the old lady yelled. A ten year girl came downstairs.

"Yes Miss Butzpeign." she said. The girl gestured for Jennifer to follow her and left. They walked up some croaking stairs and into what looked like it could pass as a shack. "That old lady is the one in charge. You better hide your stuff, other wise she's going to take it." warned Morgan. "Nah, she's just pulling your leg." said another girl. Before Jennifer could even respond, there were footsteps and they all froze.

"So, I see you've been acquainted with the other brats I'm put with. Now, we should probably talk about the items you brought with you today." said Miss Butzpeign. Before Jennifer could talk, the old lady took the suit case and turned to go down the steps. "What are you doing? Those are mine!" yelled Jennifer. "This is my house, it's my money that's going to be feeding you. It's all mine. Let's see what we got here now." said Miss Butzpeign.

"Some toys, some clothes. What's this? A book." said the old lady as she dug through the bag. "No, the book is all that is left of my mom. Give it back!" yelled Jennifer. Miss Butzpeign picked it up, but immediately dropped it. "It burnt me!" she screeched. "It's mine, give it to me!" yelled Jennifer. "Take it, it's not worth any money!" said Miss Butzpeign as she walked towards the stairs.

Jennifer ran over to the book and picked it up. "All of the unwanted children can report for dinner. That's all of you." said the intercom. The girls went down stairs and sat at the kitchen table. "What is this, something that a dog puked up?" asked Jennifer as she poked an oozing substance. "It's supposed to be mashed potatoes. It probably is mixed with puke." whispered Morgan. "Girl, get out of here as soon as you can. They won't suspect you to leave so suddenly for some reason." said an older girl around fifth-teen. Jennifer nodded and started making a plan.

Reviews for Living on the Streets:

KFfan- the torchure is just beginning.

kiki: I thought that someone has to explain why Jinx's life was the way it was.


	5. Runaway

Living on the Streets

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter six: Runaway **

Jennifer quietly took her covers off and grabbed the book from under her pillow. She walked down the stairs as quickly and quietly as possible, but she was surprised that the whole building hadn't wake up. As Jennifer walked over to the door, she heard snoring from Miss Butzpeign's room. With a grin, she turned around and snuck into the room.

The room was filled with jelwry and suitcases that she took from the kids. Jennifer tipped toe across the room when she spotted her mom's old suitcase. Miss Butzpeign turned and Jennifer froze, but continued after the old lady returned to her snoring. Jennifer quickly grabbed the suitcase, stuffed her book into it, and ran out of the house.

Jennifer was crying an hour after running. "Where do I go?" she asked herself. She looked around, thinking of where she should go. Jennifer decided to hide in an alley and figure it out in the morning. Once she found an alley, she got set making a fort out of boxes. That was when she figured out that something was wrong.

"Hey kid, hand over the suitcase!" said an obviously drunk man with a gun. Jennifer turned around and her eyes glowed pink like her hands were at the moment. After she raised her hand towards him, pink bolts blasted at him, and he ran off screaming as his gun melted.

"You have a talent kid, a real talent. I'm Jay." said a women that was standing in the entrance to the alley. "I'm Jennifer. I don't know how I'm able to do it, but it helps if someone's being mean to me." said Jennifer. "Well Jenny, if you want, I can be like your mom. I'll teach you how to live on the street, and the stuff they teach you kids in school. In turn, you can get stuff to keep us warm and something for us to eat." said Jay.

Jennifer smiled. "Really!" she said. Jay nodded. "When do we start?" asked Jennifer. "Now. The first thing you need to know is that if we're going to survive on the street, we need to steal. It's only wrong if you have money and a home. All you do is wait when nobody's looking and take what you want. When you get older, you will look more suspicious, so whenever you can't sneak it, use your powers to get what you want. If anyone tries to stop you, I'll teach you some gymnastics that should help." said Jay. Jennifer nodded.

"Now get to sleep kid, in the morning, we're going to have your first exercise." said Jay. Jennifer nodded and used her suitcase as a pillow for that night.

Reviews for Living on the Street:

KFfan- You got to remember it's kinda how Jennifer (Jinx) saw the world, when you're five years old, anyone who doesn't give you what you want is mean.


	6. Lessons

Living on the Streets

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter six: Lessons**

The minute Jinx woke up, she notice that Jay was already up. "Okay Jennifer, we're going to start your first exercise. Today, all you have to do is go to one of those fruit stands, grab some food and leave. If anything goes wrong, use your powers. After we eat, I'll teach you some gymnastics. Hurry back, don't let people follow you here." said Jay. Jennifer nodded and raced into the street.

She walked up to a fruit display and was about to grab a fruit when the vendor caught her. "Hey kid! What do you think you're doing?" he asked angrily. Jennifer said, "I'm hungry." "So? Pay or get lost!" he yelled. Jennifer felt her eyes get warm and she extended an arm towards the man. The man fell to the ground. She quickly filled her skirt with fruit when she heard him ask for help. Jennifer quickly used her powers to take out the display's legs, spilling fruit in front of the people after her.

Jennifer quickly made it to the alley where Jay was waiting. Jennifer spilled the fruit onto the top of a cardboard box. "Good job Jenny! I'm surprise you're so good at this." said Jay taking a bit from one of the apples. Jennifer quickly ate some bananas then waited. "Ready kid? Some of these moves are pretty difficult." said Jay. Jennifer nodded eagerly.

"Okay, well lets start out easy. We'll start with a summersault. Just tuck in your legs like this and roll. Then, if someone is in front or behind you, quickly untuck and kick them. Like this." said Jay as she demonstrated the tricks. Jennifer tried it, when she kick, she fell over. But after a few more tries she finally got the hang of it.

"Good! Keep practicing. After the sun moves over to that spot in the sky, we can settle down and learn our letters and stuff." said Jay. "How do you now all of this?" asked Jennifer as she did another summersault. Jay's eyes were a million miles away. "I used to teach gymnastics as a side job when I wasn't a teacher. But, then a mafia got my dad, everything went down after that. That was what seemed another life, a million years from now." said Jay.

Jennifer tried another summersault, but landed at the feet of a strange man wearing dark clothes. "Jay!" called Jennifer running over to her. Jay looked up from the apple she was eating, her face went pale. "Jennifer get into your fort, I know him. He's a friend. We need to talk to each other, go!" said Jay. Confused, Jennifer listened. Jay and the man walked out to the wall away from the alley. Curious, Jennifer decided to eavesdrop. She snuck to the end of the alley and hid in the shadows so that she could listen to what was going on.

Reviews for Living off the Street:

KFfan: Sorry about it being so short.

KaliAnn- Well, she's five years old.

Twilight-PJOgirl- don't worry I am.


	7. Mafia

Living on the Streets

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter seven: Mafia**

"Jay, they're looking for you." said the man. "John, just calm down. There's no trace of me. It's like I died. They won't ever find me." said Jay. "Jay, they're already in town. They're not going to stop looking for you, even if it means burning the town down. You should know that, your dad was in the mafia until he felt so guilty, he ratted them out. There's no way we can stop him." said John.

"Listen, they won't ever find me. I even broke into the city hall to make some fake documents that say I died." said Jay. "They already found those. You should have seen the way Louie laughed when he read them. 'Boys, you got to admit, she's got spunk faking these, but she's not very well trained.' They know. I can't keep them off your trail any longer. Besides, what about the kid?" asked John.

Jay's face fell. "Listen, I'm not going to let the kid go back to the place she came from, not after what she told me last night about her past. I need to protect her. I'm not going to leave the kid behind, while I save my own skin and hide from city to city. I won't let the mob get to Jenny." said Jay.

"Well, you better come up with a plan. If you don't, you and the girl might both have a bad ending. I better go now, the fellas will be suspicious if I come back late." said John. "Thanks for warning me. Hopefully next time we talk, it's under better circumstances." said Jay. John smiled, but it looked worried, then left.

Jennifer ran back to her fort before Jay could spot her. "Where did the man go?" asked Jennifer innocently. "Don't play innocent with me. We both could tell you were there. Next time, make sure your hair isn't in view. By the way, they'd look really cool if you can make you're hair into horns." said Jay. Jennifer turned back to the fort.

"Well, you know what will cheer us both up?" asked Jay. "What?" asked Jennifer. "I'm gonna teach you how to do cartwheels. They're really good if you need to get away from somebody. Then tomorrow, I'm going to see if we can get us some new clothes. From all of our falling during lessons, our clothes have gotten really beaten up. It'll be pretty hard, but I'll teach you how to do it. Besides, people will suspect kids that look like they've been living with pigs, especially if they're standing around vendors." said Jay.

"Okay. Can we start with the cart wheels now?" asked Jennifer eagerly. "Sure thing kid, remind me to have you get us some water after we're done getting some clothes. Okay Jenny?" asked Jay. Jennifer nodded, eager for her lesson.

Reviews for Living on the streets:

Twilight-PJOgirl- Don't mention it!


	8. Taken Away

Living on the Streets

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter eight: Taken Away**

Jennifer waited for Jay to distract the vendor, before she was able to steal some more food for later. "Never mind, I'll be back to see if there's any mangos at the grocers. Thanks." said Jay. After they were far away enough, Jay whispered to Jennifer. "Did you get the stuff?" she asked. Jennifer grinned and showed her the bag she brought with her.

"Good, now in the store, I want you to follow my lead. Understand?" asked Jay. Jennifer gave her a confused look, but nodded her head. "Good kid, now, we'll pick out a store and get started." said Jay. Jennifer pointed to an expensive looking store and they went in.

When they came back in to the store, they were both carrying loads of bags filled with jelwry and clothes and shoes. "Good job kid! I'm impressed, you have a natural ability for this!" said Jay. "And you have a natural ability for getting away from us, don't you Jay?" said one of the men who were coming out of a nearby alley.

The men quickly surrounded the women and the five year old girl. "What do you want Bob?" asked Jay, crossing her arms. "You know what we want. You're father betrayed the mafia, he was killed. So was the rest of your family. Which means we have some business that's going to include this little girl." said another man.

"Jennifer, run!" whispered Jennifer. "I don't think so, if this kid is so special to you, we need to use her to punish the fact that you kept trying to get to us." said a man. "Leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with any of this stuff." hissed Jay. "Sorry, Jay. Boss's orders. Besides, you had it coming." said a man.

One of the big men grabbed Jay, and another grabbed Jennifer. "Jennifer, get out of here while you can!" yelled Jay. "You really need to have more faith in us, I think we can take care of a five year old kid." laughed a man. "You're sick!" spat Jay. The man just laughed. "What ever, it doesn't matter what you think of us!" he said.

A man came at Jennifer with a knife as one went for Jay. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" yelled Jennifer. Her eyes glew pink and the man holding her flew back wards, and she landed on the ground. "You've been taking care of some sort of freak!" said the man crawling backwards.

"Get out of here, you can't help me!" yelled Jay as the man was about ready to thrust the knife into her. Jennifer turned just as the choked off screaming started. The rest of the men blocked her way. She extended an arm to them and blasted them one by one as the tears went down her face. Jennifer ran.

Reviews for Living on the Streets:

KaliAnn- Well, it is Jinx. I'm sorry if you think it's too slow.


	9. Sorrow

Living on the Streets

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter nine: Sorrow**

Jennifer could hear shouts from citizens, as she ran by them, but the memory of Jay's screams were louder. Jennifer kept running, as fast as she could, to the safest place she believes she ever was. Back to the alley. Jennifer could hear someone call her name, but she ignored them and kept going. Finally, who ever it was stopped calling.

Once she got to the alley, she lied on her pile of newspaper as she broke down bawling. Not even when her dad was treating her badly has she ever cried this hard. Jennifer fell asleep, still crying.

She awoke to someone shaking her gently. "Kid, hey kid!" they were saying. "Jay?" asked Jennifer sleepily. "We both wish that, but know it's not true." said the person. Jennifer opened her eyes to see Jay's friend, John. "What are you doing here?" asked Jennifer.

"I came after yesterday, while Jay was uh, distracting the others. I wanted to make sure that you were alright. I decided it may be best that you calmed down first after a while." said John. "Why would you care about me? You barely know me." asked Jennifer.

"But I knew Jay. She loved you. Cared for you as if you were her own. Me and Jay used to be married. But then this mess happened and well, for her to be safe, we had to stay away from each other. I pretended that she divorced me when the mafia found out she wasn't dead. I joined the mafia so that I'd be able to warn her if anything happened." said John.

Jennifer looked at him. "She's really dead, isn't she?" she whispered. John's face softened, but hardened as he fought tears. He nodded. "Listen, I would take care of you myself, but if I suddenly quit, they'd get suspicious. If I don't quit and take you in anyways, you might end up like Jay." said John. Jennifer studied his face. "That's not the only thing you wanted to tell me, there's something else." said Jennifer. John smiled.

"Jay would call me when you were getting food. She told me you can almost read minds. She loved everything about you. That's why she wanted me to arrange for you to have this if anything happened to her." said John taking out a package out of his coat. Jennifer just stared at it, amazed. "Go ahead kid, open it." he said.

Jennifer opened the package. There was a picture of Jay and John, a amethyst ring, and two envelopes. Jennifer looked at John, astonished. "Here's something I got for ya yesterday. Jay told me you were learning how to read. I'll read the letters to you in a sec." said John handing her an book about writing and reading. "It should help you, I made sure it had pictures." he said as he opened the envelopes.

"The first one says, 'Jennifer. You're a spitfire, and that's what I love about you. You're unique. I made sure that John, the man who'll be checking in on you every now and then. I hope that what I taught you helped. We both understand that no body understands you like we do, so we won't force you to a home. But to me, you are home. I love you. Love your "step mom", Jay.' The other envelope has a check for five thousand dollars, only for emergencies." said John.

Jennifer was lost for words, so she hugged him. John smiled. "I'll check on you when I can. Don't worry about anything. Here's my cell phone number in case anything happens to you. I have to go, but I'll hopefully see you soon." said John. He turned to leave, but stopped. "I want you to remember, you can't trust anybody." he said, his voice breaking at the end. Jennifer nodded.


	10. Startling News

Living on the Streets

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter ten: Startling News**

It's been five years since Jay was killed. Jennifer has been doing well. She's still lives on the street, but she's become more successful at stealing bigger objects. John has visited her ten times, twice each year. Today, he had someone come and tell her that he was coming. Jennifer had her best outfit on, and her hair done up in horns, a tribute to Jay.

Around noon, the man who usually comes to give Jennifer messages came into her alley. "Hey Rob, where's John?" asked Jennifer happily. "He's um, well he can't come. The mafia found out about him warning Jay, and well. I'm very sorry. I wish I came to tell you better news, but I can't. He told me to give you this package." said Rob.

Jennifer was frozen to the ground. "No, not him. He was all I had." she said. "I'm sorry. I got to go. This is the last message I will ever deliver to you. See ya Jenny." said Rob as he left.

Jennifer opened the package. There was a picture of her and John. It also had a check for five thousand dollars. The note that was with it was like Jay's. 'Jennifer, you were like my daughter. I hope that one day, you'll find a home, someone to comfort you like I hope I did. Anybody who loves you, is very lucky. I love you, no matter what.' it said. Tears of fury went down Jennifer's cheeks.

Jennifer decided to go to the bank and see if she could open an account, she didn't bring the checks just in case thought. When she got there she had to wait an hour before she was finally at the counter. "How can I help you, did you lose your mom or dad?" asked the teller. Jennifer shook her head. "Can I open an account?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but you need to have a guardian with you." said the teller. "They're dead. I just want to put some money in." said Jennifer. "I'm sorry, but you need to have an adult with you." said the teller. Jennifer could feel her temper rising. "Can't you make an exception?" asked Jennifer. "Young lady, we don't put up with liars." said the teller.

Jennifer could feel her eyes glow. The teller, pale, stepped back. "Mam, I suggest you leave. Now." she said. That was the last straw. With her hands glowing pink she leaned over the counter and grabbed the teller by her shirt. "Give me the money." she said.

The lady stared at her. Jennifer turned and blasted a desk where the person sitting at it had to jump out of the way. "I mean it, give me the money. No body's getting out of here!" she yelled. All of the citizens either laughed or fell to the ground. "We're not listening to a ten year old." said a man. Jennifer blasted the space next to him. "Then again, I'm open to new things." he said falling to the ground and covering his head.

Jennifer turned back to the teller. The teller handed her some bags. Jennifer froze as she heard sirens in the distance. Jennifer grabbed some of the bags with cash, then ran out of the building. She quickly blew up some of the cop cars riding up to the bank. Then she ran.

Jennifer hid in a library until she thought the coast was clear, then she turned and ran back to her alley.


	11. Join Us

Living on the Streets

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter eleven: Join us**

Jennifer was too busy counting her loot to pay attention to her surroundings. "Spend the money well child. It's wise to be wise." said a voice, making her jump. Jennifer turned around, her eyes and hands glowing pink. An old man and a kid wearing sunglasses she normally sees around the fruit stands was with him.

"What do you want?!" she demanded. The boy wouldn't stop starring at her. "Dear child, you don't need to be alarmed. We're here to give you a home." said the old man. "This is my home!" said Jennifer. "Yes, but I want to give you a home where people are like you and where you'll be able to steal all you want, have three hot meals a day, and a bed." said the man.

Jennifer glared at them. "Is this some kind of sick joke? There's nobody like me." she said. The man nodded to the kid, who took off his glasses shyly. His eyes looked normal, but then they fused together. Red light came from them and blew up a chunk of brick. "Who are you people?" asked Jennifer.

"I'm Brother Blood and this is See-more. He's been investigating for me who is the genius who was robbing venders, blowing up cop cars, and robbing banks. He told me that you need to be around people your own age." said the old man. Jennifer snuck a peek at the boy who was blushing as he put his sunglasses on.

"Maybe, what do you want from me?" asked Jennifer. "Easy, I need funding for the school I'm asking you to go to. That means since the government doesn't trust me because of my powers, so my students go on field trips to banks and other places, they just take a little bit of money for the school, everything else goes to them if they wish it. That's it. To keep the cops from getting to you, I allow you to stay at the school, where I will educate you in tatics that villains need to know." said Brother Blood.

Jennifer was silent as she thought about it. She remembered what John told her 'Don't trust anyone'. If she wanted to leave, all she had to do was break out or leave during one of the robberies. Nothing too hard. Plus, maybe she could play these people if it doesn't turn out the way she expected.

"I'll do it." she said. Brother Blood. "Good, I need to go take care of your arrangements, See-More here will help you take care of things here and give you a tour of the school once you're done." he said. Then he left.

See-More looked at her shyly. "I have a suit case over in that box over there, it's always packed. All I have to do is sneak into a YMCA and get a shower. I'll be back, then we can go." said Jennifer. See-More blushed. "So, would you really want to be a villain?" he asked. Jennifer froze at the entrance to the alley.

"Better then living on the streets. Besides, my father always has said that I'm already a villain, ever since my mom died when giving birth to me. I'm bad luck, always have been. Always will be." said Jennifer. With saying that, Jennifer left.


	12. First Day of School

Living on the Streets

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter twelve: First Day of School**

When Jennifer came back, See-More had her suitcase waiting for her. "So, um what can you do?" he asked. "I can create bad luck for any of my enemies and I was taught gymnastics until my teachers died, now I teach myself." said Jennifer. "I just have a have a special helmet and weird eye powers." said See-more.

"Let's just get this over with." she said. "You have to sign these to get in first." he said handing her some papers. Jennifer grumbled to herself and filled it out then gave it back to See-More. "You forgot something. You need to come up with a name for yourself to hide your identity." he said. "I think I'll go with Jinx, my father used to call me that and I'm able to cause bad luck so that make some sense." said Jennifer. "Okay, let's go." said See-More.

Jennifer followed See-More to her room. "Well, um. My room's number 213 in the west wing. Tell me if you need any help." said See-More.

The next morning Jinx went over to her dresser, curious of what might have happen to her soft. A voice came over the intercom. "Jinx, we created a costume to which we believe would fit your powers and personality. All of your other clothes you brought with you is in your closet. Get dress and report to your first class." it said.

Jinx came out of her bathroom, pleased about her outfit. She grabbed the schedule off of her dresser and went to her first class, gymnastics 101. She bumped into See-More who was standing outside of her door. "Um, I thought you might need some help." he said shyly. Jinx rolled her eyes and walked over to the classroom.

THE END

(I just wanted to tell you why she's the way she is, not anything else. Sorry if it disappoints you)


End file.
